


【路帕】22（完结）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 此篇又名《在荒岛同居的日子》。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

一、

帕里左手拽着路奇的衣服，手指已经僵硬了，右手机械的划着水，自由泳、蛙泳……他觉得他本来没那么丰富的划水经验，这次全部都练习出来了。  
路奇被他拽着衣领，已经昏迷四天了。  
这种旱鸭子，居然还当造船工……

帕里知道自己游了四天，没吃一点东西，除了掉入海里那一天晚上，他喝了两口雨水之后，剩下的，就是划水的时候，波浪翻进他嘴里了。  
咸涩的海水不断的破坏他的身体，加上海水让他的体力和温度大量流失，就算他平时能在七水之都揍飞海贼，但是在大自然面前，这体力也是不够看的。  
帕里觉得自己开始出现了幻觉，路奇养的那只名叫哈多利的鸽子，飞了回来，在他面前拍打着翅膀，还不时的啄着他的脑袋。

再找不到一片陆地，他们两个都会死。

现在已经是第四天晚上，夜空晴朗，星河灿烂，帕里没想过自己会这样死在大海上。  
貌似这样死了，也不错！

最后，在夜中，海面上反射着星河粼粼的光，他觉得他看到了海岛的轮廓。  
就算他看到前面有一个小岛，他也实在没力气划水了，动作越来越慢，哈多利更加着急，拍打着他的脑袋更加用力，又用嘴，又用爪子，一直在打他。

帕里很生气，但是没办法，海面上三只生物，能动的只有两只，这只鸟就是剩下的那个养的，不可能去打它主人，只能打他了，但是剩下的那个，也不知道死了没有。  
第一天他划水的时候，他还有力气动一下手臂，试下能不能把路奇摇醒，能让他现场教学，对方现场学会游泳，但是到了第四天的时候，帕里觉得自己拖着的就是一具尸体，死沉死沉的，但是作为同伴一场，帕里始终没有松手，把他扔海里去。

帕里是被海浪推着到了岛上的，他的脸贴着细腻的沙子的时候，第一次感觉平时随时可见的沙粒，是那么的美好。  
此时正处于深夜，岛上除了昼伏夜出的动物偶尔制造点窸窸窣窣的声音之外，一切生物都处在睡眠中，忽然上岸的两人，也没打扰岛内的寂静。

他挣扎着继续往岛内爬过去，并尝试着把一路拖着的路奇扔下来，但他的左手僵硬着，长时间用力保持一个姿势，没法松开手，帕里保持着拽着对方的姿势，跪倒，然后倒了下去。  
帕里晕过去了。

“帕里……”  
路奇脱离了海水之后，经过大概两个小时他就苏醒了，这个时候正是黎明前最黑暗的时候。  
被恶魔果实改造过的身体有着无与伦比的强大力量，只要脱离了海水，他就能很快恢复。  
哈多利看到他醒了，立刻飞过来站在他肩上，脑袋蹭了蹭他，表示很高兴。  
脱水。  
路奇在海里泡了四天，跟帕里一样，体温过低，严重脱水，甚至他被大海灌入的海水，比帕里还多些，但是因为他没一直游泳，消耗比帕里少。  
他的嘴唇干裂，嗓子在冒烟，张了张嘴巴还觉得有股血腥味。  
但是他苏醒之后说的第一句话还是：“帕里……”。

二、

帕里不知道自己睡了多久，他只记得他梦见海列车建到了荒岛上，来接他了。  
他是在树荫底下醒过来的，两只手都还酸痛，用力支撑着自己坐起来。  
醒来的时候刚好是傍晚，夕阳撒在沙滩上，洁白中铺染上了玫瑰红。  
他所处的这片树荫足够茂密，如果是正午时分，偶尔海风吹动树叶摇曳，露出的点点阳光，给树下躺着的人增点意趣，会是个很好的午睡场所。

【你醒过来了。先喝点水吧……】  
路奇听到动静，他本来站在沙滩上眺望的，就转头走了回来。

帕里一脸茫然的被扶坐起来，路奇用不知道什么果实的壳当碗，盛着水喂到他唇边，他才回过神来。  
他灌了足足三碗水下去，才觉得喉咙有点点湿润。  
他摆了摆手，示意对方不用了。  
“谢谢……”  
帕里向着路奇点点头，无力的说着，他才刚刚醒过来，喝水都觉得费力气。

【我谢谢你才对……】  
帕里看着他笑了一下，嘴边的笑意说着，我们是同伴嘛。

坐了大概十分钟，帕里慢慢站了起来，问道：“你是什么时候醒过来的，我昏迷了多久？”  
路奇坐在帕里身边，看着他，说出早已编好的答案：【我醒过来的时候刚好天亮，我不知道你是什么时候上岸的，但我醒来的时候是黎明，而现在是傍晚了，你睡了刚好十二个小时。】

“这里……”  
帕里环视四周，他记得他晕过去的时候，只是爬到了沙滩干燥处，而现在他躺着的地方，已经是结实的地面了，他周围的植物以细叶灌木居多，沙滩上偶尔匍匐着厚藤，而往岛内看去，叶片厚大的草本植物和乔木逐渐多起来。

【今晚先在这里过夜，明天等你休息好了，我们再进岛内看看。】  
路奇在帕里身边坐下，把他早上收集的干燥枯枝堆积起来，生起篝火。  
路奇还把帕里的外套还给了他，帕里才发现，他只穿着背心，鞋子也被脱了。路奇跟他一样，没穿鞋子，他的外套还挂在旁边的树枝上晾着。

【岛里面不远处有水源，现在天还没黑，你要不要过去洗下？】  
路奇不说，帕里都没感觉，现在倒是觉得摸一把自己手臂，都能搓下一层细盐。

“嗯嗯。”帕里点了点头，期盼地看着路奇。  
路奇只能放下手上用来拨火的树枝，站起来，示意他穿好鞋子，领他过去。

路奇说着不远，但是走起来也要十几分钟，帕里醒过来的时候本来就是傍晚，加上附近乔木肆意生长，采光不好，路都暗上了几分。  
其实也没有路，只是草丛有被踩踏、分开割断的痕迹，是白天路奇探索周围并来回取水顺手清理的。

快接近水源之处，觉得前方都亮堂了些，原来是个小瀑布，哗哗的水声不断，水流汇聚成了个水潭。  
帕里觉得自己毛孔都舒坦了。  
小跑到了水潭边，都没试探一下，就跳了下去。  
路奇走近的时候，帕里才把衣服脱了扔岸边。

他还没来的说什么，帕里又一个转身，往瀑布游过去。  
路奇蹲在岸边看着水潭，幽幽深深，一瞬间，他把手插进水里，抓住什么东西往岸边甩——是一条奇形怪状的鱼，鱼身有人前臂那么长，然后那个嘴，也有前臂那么长，加起来都快一个胳膊的长度了，嘴形状如同蚊子的针嘴一样，但是能张合，且密密麻麻的布满了牙齿。

路奇看了眼那怪鱼，脱离了水之后啪嗒啪嗒的弹跳着。  
其实奇怪的不止是鱼的嘴，还有它身上诡异的七彩颜色，看着，就像有毒……

帕里看到了那鱼，吓得都不想游了，立刻往岸上冲，哈多利在路奇肩膀上飞起来，飞到帕里头上，一直啄着他的脑袋。  
好不容易才爬上岸，帕里也不顾得穿衣服，浑身上下先摸一遍，确定没被咬。  
路奇面无表情的看着他，眼里充满了鄙视。

哈多利飞回路奇肩膀站稳，开口说：【帕里，路奇希望你能积极等死，而不是主动找死。】

三、

帕里顶着路奇鄙视的目光，讪讪的穿好衣服，湿哒哒，但是他也顾不上了。  
【我看过了，这水潭除了这种鱼，没有什么别的凶物，这鱼没毒，就是咬合力有点大，咬人会有点痛……】  
路奇说完，还看了下帕里的下半身。

帕里被他盯着，都觉得下身开始痛了，出了一脑门的汗。  
“你不早说……我这不是觉得我都成人干了吗，就想洗下……”  
【我还没走到岸边，你就跳下去了……】这次不止路奇的眼里带着鄙视，哈多利的眼里也带着鄙视了。

天已经昏暗，没了阳光，感觉温度也降了下来，加上帕里穿的还是湿哒哒的，他也没心情再探索，就示意对方一起回去。  
回程的时候，还是路奇在前面开路。  
路奇随身工具包里面有一把木锯，他一边走一边把草往两边拨开。

回到篝火那处，天已经黑下来。  
不过还好的是，他们在回程的路上猎到一只野猪，还是长毛的，在追逐猎物跑动的时候毛发特飘扬，于是帕里看到了，甩个绳套过去拉住它，一拳揍晕拖走。  
路奇不放心让帕里处理那只野猪，就自己下手，其实早上帕里没醒的时候，路奇已经用自己随身工具做了两个木桶，并且装满了水，不用来回跑那么麻烦。

帕里等着也是无聊，就脱了衣服挂树上晾干。  
他觉得自己也是倒霉，本来穿着衣服晕过去，靠着自己的体温把衣服烘干的，刚刚太着急了，居然直接穿着跳下去。  
其实他的内裤还是湿的，他本来也想一并脱了，大家都是男人他也不介意两人裸裎相见，但是想起刚刚路奇那鄙视的眼神，又想起那长满小牙齿的蚊子嘴鱼，万一被咬中……  
哎。

路奇的手艺可以说是相当不错了，在这没调料的地方，他把肉烤得金黄，肥而不腻，散发着一股天然的肉香。  
当然，如果能配上水之诸神留下的海盐烹调的话，帕里相信这会更美味的。但这也不妨碍他吃得很开心，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的。  
路奇撕了几片肉来喂哈多利，喂完鸽子后，他才开始吃。  
因为哈多利也在进食中，他也懒得借鸽子来说话，这顿晚餐吃得很安静。

晚饭吃完了，路奇再生起了两堆篝火，期间帕里还问过他，“需要那么多火吗？”  
路奇只是抬起眼皮懒洋洋的看他一眼，没有回复他。  
在路奇把烧热的碳拨开稀稀疏疏的在沙上铺了单人大小形状的时候，帕里才明白过来。并且帮着路奇，在上面铺上一层细沙，最后他还在附近找了几块大叶子过来铺上面。  
不过摘叶子之前，他终于记得问一遍路奇：“这东西，能摘吗？”

路奇在篝火两边都铺好了碳，帕里铺上细沙，也铺上叶子，最后摸了下，感觉温度适宜了，他就躺了上去，还说：“路奇你懂的可真多。”  
【目前还不知道这个岛到底有几个季节，要时刻注意保持体温。】  
“如果一直是这样就好了，这个温度最合适。”帕里枕着双手，看着天空说：“不知道什么时候，露露他们才能过来接我们。”  
路奇没说话，这事故在他准备之外。

本来这次是帕里、路奇、露露三个工头出差的，工作任务完成之后，行船到半程，遇到一阵诡异的风雨，把桅杆吹断了，船舱还漏水了，于是帕里和路奇就顶着风雨来修桅杆，露露去修船舱，顺便安抚船上别的旅客。  
这阵忽如其来的风雨很大，雨点打到脸上都生疼，两人好不容易修好，一个大浪抛过来，路奇被打飞了，帕里急着去救他，绳子只来得及套住船舷围栏，又一个大浪，围栏直接断掉，两人一起掉入海里。  
这个时候的路奇已经是个废人，帕里紧紧抓着他衣领子，死命的踩水，眼睁睁的看着那船，在诡异的风雨和洋流之下，离他们越来越远。  
帕里就这样拖着路奇，在海里游了四天。  
还好哈多利船舱里跟着飞了出来，最后懂得在找到小岛的时候，指引着帕里往小岛游过去。  
不过后来帕里跟路奇说，那是水流推他们过去的，他根本游不动了。

两人也没换地方，就在原地住了六天，每天都是两人轮流在附近打点猎物回来，然后给路奇处理好，烧烤吃了。  
在他们想着这日子有点无聊，怎么露露还没来的时候，不无聊的事来了。  
这岛忽然下雪了。

在下雪之前，路奇和帕里一直以为这是个夏岛来的。  
岛上那一整片的阔叶树，藤本、蕨类、大叶草本，无不显示这是个夏岛。  
但是伟大航道上的岛，还真不能用常识来理解。  
飘了几片雪花下来之后，帕里才反应过来，第一天晚上他猎到的野猪，它为什么长了长毛。


	2. Chapter 2

四、

下雪这事，路奇心里其实是挺淡定的。  
目前这岛上的植物显示的都是夏岛会生长的植物，而且还很茂盛，估计冬天持续不长，不是那种单季岛屿，只有耐寒植物生长的冬岛。  
只不过这些他没和帕里说，看着他紧张的样子，还挺好玩的。

路奇收拾好他的工具，并把这几天剥下的长毛猪皮毛还有别的动物皮毛都拿好，示意帕里跟他来。  
这几天哈多利一直叮嘱帕里不想身体缺点零件的话，就别乱跑，难得帕里也听话，只乖乖地在附近捡一些厚藤来做绳子。  
于是帕里背上他的一捆厚藤绳子，把东西收拾下扔那两个木桶里面提着，跟上路奇。

路奇在这几天里，把半径5公里的地方都侦查过一次，在那个怪鱼水潭——帕里是这么称呼的——的瀑布后面，刚好有个小山洞，路奇嫌潮湿，还有采光不好，其实采光问题可以解决，潮湿他也能忍受，不过在沙滩旁边的树下，可以更好的观察到船只的到来，所以他就没跟帕里说过，在帕里醒过来之后，一直没移动过地方。

现在忽然下雪，那个山洞倒是派上用场。  
两人又沿着之前的路走，不过因为走得少，前几天路奇清理过的小径，又被植物覆盖得差不多了。  
帕里看着高大的乔木忽然问到：“我们为什么不搭个树屋？”  
【前几天你都没想过下雪，你能猜到什么时候刮风？到时候你被吹到海里，我可不会救你。】  
“切，你个旱鸭子……”帕里在后面撇着嘴，咬着根厚藤笑着大方的说：“想学游泳不，叫我一声师傅，我可以教你的。”  
他在海里泡了四天，什么烟都给泡没了，想抽烟了就只能找根树枝或者厚藤咬着，在海里一同不见的还有他的护目镜，他现在是随便用条细藤把头发在扎起来。  
路奇直接无视了他。

雪虽然不大，但气温下降得很快。  
一直在水都这种阳光充足长大的帕里，已经搂着手臂喊冷了，就算以前出差到冬岛，也是做好了准备，带上充足衣物，哪里像现在这样。  
他在瞎嚷嚷的时候，一张长毛猪皮毛扔过来盖他脑袋上。  
帕里笑嘻嘻的展开盖着，还很好心的跑过来跟路奇分享：他把长毛猪皮毛也一起盖到路奇肩膀上，两人贴得很近。

“还好那天猎的猪够大，我们两个用着还剩余那么多……”他一边走，还一边比划。  
路奇在皮毛盖上肩膀的时候，僵硬了一下。  
帕里这人性格外向，待人热情，虽然看不惯女生在船坞里面穿裙子，还会红着脸吼她们，但是对待一起造船的同伴，他都自来熟。  
帕里拿着皮毛小跑过来的时候哈多利已经飞起来，等帕里拉扯好两人盖着的披风之后，哈多利现在停在盖着皮毛肩膀上，挺可怜的。

路奇不习惯有人这么靠近他，帕里对同伴的定义，和他对同伴的定义不同。  
卡库、卡莉法等人同路奇从小一起训练长大，他们才是路奇的同伴，甚至哈多利也是。  
但帕里不是。  
这只是他任务需要扮演的“同伴”角色，他能扮好的。

两人很快来到了水潭边，这个时候的瀑布，水流已经很小了，估计上游逐渐结冰，很快就断流。但是水潭的水并没有冻结，那些怪鱼还在游来游去。  
这个时候雪停了，薄薄的一层白雪盖在绿色的植物上，对比鲜明。

路奇站在水潭边上，脚尖勾起几颗石头，往山洞里面踢，听到回响，也没什么动物跑出来，才领着帕里进去。  
山洞挺宽敞的，高五米，内深十来米左右，两人把东西都放好，升起一堆篝火，又一起盖着皮毛毯子坐着烤火。  
帕里都开始兴奋了，在水都长大的孩子，很少见雪，虽然现在雪下得薄，但是他真的想冲出去看看。

他真按捺不住了，把毯子一掀，就往外跑，路奇大手直接按着他肩膀，帕里动不了，根本起不来。  
【帕里，天开始黑了，明天再去玩。】  
“我就出去方便方便……”  
【……】路奇面无表情的看着他，按着他的手力气不减。

“好吧……”帕里又乖乖的坐下来。  
在中午还没下雪的时候，两人已经弄好了一点烤肉，现在刚好拿出来当晚餐。  
【明天我们一起去打猎吧。】路奇在吃完之后，两人在洞口拿点雪擦手。  
帕里还在感叹这雪下得少，听到这话又兴奋了，立刻回头盯着路奇。  
“好啊……”

在晚上睡觉的时候，两人存在分歧。  
之前没下雪，两人是分开围着篝火睡的，而现在帕里则强烈建议躺一起，理由就是“保持体温”，还有那个皮毛毯子，两人盖是很是足够。  
可是路奇不肯，面无表情的把皮毛毯子撕开，刚好一人一半，也够裹着。  
帕里还好郁闷，嘟囔着“我睡姿还行的。”  
哈多利又飞起来，对着他脑袋扇。  
帕里捂着脑袋“哎哟哎哟”的。  
【如果不是篝火烧不了多久自己灭了，你就能每天晚上把火踢到我身上。】哈多利站稳在路奇肩膀之后开口说他。  
帕里仔细思考一番好像确实是这样之后，就没再说话，自己裹着皮毛毯子睡过去了。

五、

冬岛模式第二天，雪厚了一点，估计是晚上时候又下了一阵，温度现在降到大概零下20度，路奇裹着个皮毛毯子改成的披风还能忍受，帕里就有点受不了了。  
【那你还跟我出去打猎不？】  
帕里看看路奇，看看哈多利，这只鸽子现在围着一个路奇用小动物皮毛给他改造的披风，站在路奇肩膀上，看着也威风不少。  
他总不能给只鸽子比下去的。于是他说：  
“跟！”

其实这附近也没什么大型动物，有的话都是些帕里能应付得来的，例如那只他揍晕拖回去的长毛猪，肉被吃光了，皮毛现在盖他们身上。  
两人慢慢的走着，特意压低脚步声，也没怎么交谈。

这次没走多远，帕里感受到地面隐隐震动。  
哈多利飞了起来。  
前面的树木倒了一片，一只巨型长毛猪向着他们这个方向冲过来。

这只肯定是附近长毛猪族群的领头，体型是他猎到的那只5倍以上，脸型长，吻部尖，四肢短，一双巨型獠牙向上翻转，身体的毛是深褐色，但是头顶到脊背有一条白色毛发，对比下看着极其嚣张，不断的把树木拱断推翻，帕里还能在它身上看到鼓鼓的肌肉。  
被它拱上，就一个死字。  
他转身就跑，冲了两步发现路奇没跟上，又跑回去拉着他喊：“快跑啊，被追上就变成我们是食物了。”

路奇反手拉住他，摇了摇头，示意他别害怕。  
帕里都要哭了，“我知道野猪多吃果子，但是它不吃我们，也能杀了我们啊……”  
路奇还是没动，帕里扯他不动，但路奇也放开了手。  
这次帕里没走，拿出自己的绳子，站在路奇面前挡着。  
路奇有点惊讶：你能为了同伴做到这种地步吗？

他把手搭在帕里肩膀上，上前一步，挡在帕里面前。  
他直面冲撞过来的野兽。  
在野兽冲到距离两人只有二十米的时候，路奇高高跃起，右手握拳，抡起一个平平无奇的拳头，对着长毛猪王砸过去。  
长毛猪王的脑袋重重砸向地面。  
“轰……”的一声，长毛猪王砸向地面扬起了的尘雪，扑了帕里一面。  
帕里都惊呆了。

长毛猪王感觉自己的尊严受到了挑战，前肢撑起身体，咆哮着扬起脑袋……  
路奇轻飘飘的落在他的头上，又砸了一拳下去，帕里就停在脑袋前面，看着长毛猪王皮肤震荡一圈，路奇拳头的力量以波浪式的经过猪王的皮肤，传递到了地面。  
地面已经凹下去了。

长毛猪王感觉自己的生命受到了威胁，继续咆哮着，又要扬起脑袋……  
路奇又砸了一拳。  
长毛猪王直接晕过去了。  
路奇跳了下来，看了一眼帕里，然后走到脑袋正前方，仔细看着。  
“这……”帕里词穷了，干巴巴的不知道说什么好。

只见路奇一脚踩上长毛猪王的吻部，左手压着，右手握着它的獠牙，做出要拔牙的样子……  
他是真的拔了。  
长毛猪王被活生生痛醒，挣扎着要动，路奇左手抡起拳头，又一拳砸了下去。  
长毛猪王就这样躺着被生生拔掉两颗獠牙。  
路奇拿着那獠牙看了看，觉得没什么意思，用着也不趁手，随手扔了。

帕里“哎呀”一声，自己跑去捡了回来。  
长毛猪王的獠牙很长，也很锋利，但是此时根部带着血迹，被人随手扔在地上，遗弃不要。  
帕里用绳子把獠牙捆绑好，背在身上。  
路奇看了两眼，也随他去了。

长毛猪王没死，被捆住四肢，路奇拉着它回山洞了。  
帕里一路无语，在水潭处清洗獠牙根部血迹的时候，他还没回过神来。  
路奇的力量，比他想象中要强大，震撼到他了。

回到山洞的时候，看到路奇直接靠着猪王悠闲的躺着，他才明白为什么路奇没当场杀了它。  
这么大的一活暖宝宝，就是凶残了点，但是威胁都被路奇去掉了。  
后来那几天他们猎到的都是些小猎物，还是烧烤了吃  
长毛猪王被这样对待，但是它生命力还是很顽强的，暂时死不了，躺着一直流泪。  
帕里看它可怜，于心不忍，还好心的拿水果喂它。  
路奇看着无语，只是给他直接指出真相：  
【这只猪王你就算现在把它放了，它回到森林里面，也是一个死字。】

“我知道！我都知道！”  
其实猪王一直抗拒吃东西，都是帕里硬塞的，一开始猪王还想着咬帕里，路奇发现之后就用帕里做的厚藤绳子把吻部都捆上了。它吻部被捆上后，彻底吃不了东西了。  
因为路奇警告过帕里，别试着把绳子解开。  
帕里虽然心大，但是别人让他不能做的事，他会乖乖听话不去做的。  
他只能尽量转移注意力，不去注意这么大一个活物跟他们一起住在山洞里。

帕里第一次意识到了路奇跟他的不同，他是强大的，力量的。


	3. Chapter 3

六、

冬岛模式已经持续了六天了，这几天都是半夜下点小雪，没有下过大雪，岛上空的云层不厚，中午的时候还会出点太阳。还好的就是，气温没再下降，一直保持着零下20度左右。

今天是帕里自己出去抓猎物，这附近就是长毛猪王的地盘，它们的头领已经被捆住当暖宝宝用了，剩下零散的长毛猪也没有敢过来的。至于岛内深处的动物，路奇没去探过，但是动物的领地意识分明，也不会有别的动物过来，除非是误闯。

可是路奇预计了一切凶物误闯的情况，他都有自信应付，但是接下来发生的事，则是出乎他的预计。

先出现情况的是帕里。  
帕里回来的时候没抓到猎物，就摘了点果实，果实有西瓜大小，有一个硬壳子，剥开吃起来口感跟苹果差不多。  
两人吃完之后也没说话，路奇在闭目养神，帕里还在观察猪王，他看起来挺喜欢这只猪王的。  
路奇还兴起过一个念头，要不要抓一只小长毛猪来给帕里玩，别他天天在逗猪王，哪天他一个不小心就被咬死了。

帕里先是把披风脱了，他说觉得有点热，平时他都最怕冷的，这段时间裹得最紧的就是他。  
过了一段时间，路奇也觉得有点热了，他出去在附近走了一圈看了下天空和周围状况，气温并没有上升，还是冬岛模式。  
在他回来之后，帕里已经躺地上，跟长毛猪王并排躺着。

路奇快步走过去蹲下，摸下他的额头，没有发烧。  
但这时候帕里意识已经模糊了，乱七八糟的说着胡话，还揪着猪王的长毛喊对方在出千。  
路奇把帕里拉起来坐好，伸出三根手指问他：【这是几？】

帕里根本没理他，坐好之后，推开他手指，又开始喊热，还把外套都脱了，就剩条背心。  
然后他要跑出去玩雪。  
路奇不可能让他跑出去的，就一直拉着他手腕不放，帕里扭来扭去，扭不开，就往路奇身上扑。

路奇都快被他烦死了，帕里扑了好几次都扑不到，他还哭了起来……  
被他闹了一下，路奇也觉得有点热，他也脱了披风。  
脱了披风的那瞬间，他脸色变了，他立刻拿绳子把帕里捆起来，丢到角落里面。  
然后拿出帕里带回来的果实，翻来覆去看了几次也实在看不出什么，就把猪王的吻部绳子解开，把剩下的九个果实一股脑塞进猪王嘴里，然后又把它吻部捆起来。

路奇起了欲望。  
不是他当杀手时嗜血的那种杀人、破坏一切的欲望，而是性欲。  
人类本能的欲望。  
欲望来得很快，以生殖器为中心向身体四周扩散。  
路奇第一反应是帕里搞的鬼，走到角落里揪起帕里，“啪啪”两个耳光甩过去。  
帕里两边脸立刻出现五个手指印，但是他还是没清醒过来。

路奇看向帕里下半身，眯了下眼睛，探手过去摸了下。  
帕里没起欲望，他看起来更像喝醉的样子。

路奇立刻暴躁起来。这个岛到底怎么回事，他设想过一切危险，但是可以说没想过这种。  
他又把帕里扔了下来，帕里又开始说起了胡话，这次喊的却是路奇了。  
路奇正烦躁着，听着这么一声喊，回过头来居然应了他一句：“干嘛？”  
他开口了之后才反应过来他说话了。  
不过帕里没意识到有什么不对，就着他的话在乱说，一会儿说游泳的事，一会儿又说起新型船只设计图的事。

路奇又不管他了，想起了长毛猪王，猪王还好好的躺着流泪……  
难道是猪王身体强壮，这果子太少，对它来说没用？  
可是为什么帕里没反应，就是喝醉了？

路奇走了两步，想着怎么压下这欲望，脚下踢到了帕里之前脱下的那件皮毛披风。  
他才注意到脚下的披风，披风很长，帕里披着基本拖地的，现在就是帕里膝盖以下的部位，沾了不少红色粉末形状的东西。  
因为这附近的长毛猪族群都是褐色皮毛为主，沾着的红色粉末，不注意还真看不清。  
路奇提起来看了下，大概知道是怎么回事了。不是果子的问题，是这些花粉。  
这是不知道什么植物的花粉，适量有催情作用。  
但对帕里来说这不是适量，这是过量了，而对猪王来说，这还不够量。  
偏偏对路奇就是适量。

路奇很愤怒，他到底跑哪里去沾回来那么多的花粉？这欲望压不下去，难道在这里把帕里给办了？  
他就是这么一想，身体里的那团火烧得更盛了。他看了两眼帕里，还被捆住缩角落里，因为闹了这么一出，他用来扎头发的细藤掉了，一头金发乱糟糟的。  
明明平时看着都会觉得很普通的一人，偏偏今天就总是勾起自己的欲火。  
路奇把帕里提起来往篝火旁一扔，开始脱自己的衣服，并把之前捆着帕里的绳子解开，压了上去。

帕里全程不知道怎么回事，意识一直没清醒过，他觉得自己回去了七水之都，跟平时一样，上班，下班，喝点酒，逛下赌场，被追债，他逃……这次他逃不了，他被抓住，挣脱不开。  
路奇欲望来得快，加上心里也恼怒帕里沾花粉这事，把意外全怪到帕里头上，下手也没轻过，完全不体谅帕里还是第一次。  
虽然帕里没清醒，但是对危险还是有直觉的，一直挣扎着要离开，特别是当他的长裤，被路奇不耐烦的扯了下来，对方握着他光裸的双脚分开的时候，帕里挣扎得更厉害了。  
接着就是对方的欲望直接挺入，抽插，到剧烈撞击。  
太痛了，但是反抗不了，被这样折腾他也只能软软的抓着身下的那件披风，发着抖，后来被折腾狠了，帕里还哭了……  
眼泪沿着两边眼角流下来，也换不来身上那个男人的一点温柔。

反观路奇，翻来覆去的要了帕里几次，这场性事对他来说是场享受。  
虽然一开始他在怪帕里乱跑带回这些花粉，觉得这是他引起自己的火，就该他受着。  
可以说，他带着怒火上了帕里，在这青涩懵懂的身子里，他发现了对方跟自己的契合。  
起码性事上是契合的，单方面的契合也是契合。  
完全不用调教，帕里的一切反应都撩起他的欲望，帕里的呜咽、帕里的退缩、帕里双腿细细的打颤，甚至路奇前后挺动时甬道包裹着他的紧致感……  
在他第一次射入帕里体内的时候，路奇的怒火已经消得差不多了，剩下的都是被帕里撩起的欲火。  
“你就慢慢受着吧……”路奇伏在帕里身上，剧烈的动作让他额际的汗都滴了下来，滴到帕里流满着眼泪的脸上。

七、

帕里躲了路奇几天了。

那天之后，帕里醒过来时整个人都是懵的。  
他觉得自己做了一场很恐怖的梦，他挣脱不开，可是他睁眼的时候，才发现不是梦，现实比梦境更可怕。  
他跟路奇光着身子躺一起，路奇还没醒，一手搂抱着他，一手放他腰上，他是躺在路奇臂弯里醒过来。  
他颤抖着想坐起来，腰是酸的，腿也无力，特别是身后，还有东西留在里面，根本没被清理过。  
他才22岁，在七水之都这种悠闲祥和的小岛上，感觉就像个没长大的孩子一样，帕里根本没经历过这事。

帕里发着抖，不知道怎么办好。  
看了一眼路奇，发觉对方还没醒，他舒了一口气，轻轻的掀开毯子，胡乱把衣服往身上套，就跑了出去。

路奇其实早就醒过来了，醒来时就是帕里看到的那个姿势，他抱着帕里。  
他看着怀里金色的脑袋，一下子也不知道怎么做好，昨晚他应该先帮帕里清理干净再睡过去的，现在看着怀里的人，睡着也不好受的样子。  
看了一会儿，察觉到帕里要醒过来了，神差鬼使的，他闭上眼睛装睡。  
如他所料，帕里跑了出去。

一开始他还悄悄跟着帕里，他就是跑到海边他们之前呆的那棵树下躲着在发抖，路奇巡了一遍周围也没什么危险，就不管他了。  
其实在冬岛模式开始的时候，路奇就教过帕里，在周围收拾一些干草枯枝，还有动物干燥的粪便等，在海边砌了小台子，白天保持有烟，晚上保持有火，让路过的船只可以知道这里有人。自他们搬到山洞之后，每天按时过来这里看看，确保烟火不熄。  
帕里现在靠着树，看着台子，看着烟，看着海上，他是真的想念七水之都了，他想回去了。

他在山洞前的水潭里随便洗了下，就回山洞里升起篝火坐着等帕里。  
帕里在外面躲了一整天，也不知道他怎么躲的，外面还冷，他就套着那条蓝色外套，里面穿着一条背心而已。  
晚上的时候，他应该是熬不住了自己又回来了。

晚上两人见面的时候都是沉默，路奇只递给帕里几块烤肉，然后直接躺下睡觉了。  
帕里见他不出声，心里偷偷的又松了口气。  
他是真的不知道跟路奇说什么好，问原因吗？到底是问他为什么要这样做的原因，还是问为什么会发生这事的原因？还是两个原因都问。

帕里快快吃完，然后拿着毯子也躺下。  
倒是路奇，看到他躺的地方直接“嗤”了一声，帕里都快躺到洞口去了。  
【你躺那么远你是想冷死吗？】

“不是，我……”  
【你过来点。】  
帕里挪了过来，靠近篝火。  
【你早上跑哪里去了，我后来出去找你，没看到你。】  
“没有，我就逛逛……”帕里不知道他要问什么，只能路奇问一句，他答一句。

路奇懒得揭穿他说谎，就说：  
【昨天你是去哪里找的果子，你是不是见过一片红色的花从，然后靠近了花？】  
“是啊，你怎么……”  
【那花粉能催情，你都发情了，一直往我身上扑……当时我感觉就跟喝醉了酒一样……你就当我们都喝多了吧……】  
帕里被他唬得都楞了，居然是这种理由。

反正这几天，让帕里自己出去打猎，帕里不肯，一直摇头，让路奇去吧，还跟路奇说：麻烦你了。  
一开始路奇还体谅他，可能是自己太粗鲁，弄痛了帕里，他还没休息好，可是都三天了，一直都是路奇自己带着哈多利出去的，让他跟着来，他也不肯，还是摇头不肯动。

冬岛模式第十天，路奇回到山洞的时候带回了一个消息。  
天气开始转暖了。

气温热上升得很快，等冬岛模式第十一天早上，帕里是被瀑布的流水声吵醒的。  
瀑布开始有水了，意味着上游的冰开始融化。  
两人站在洞口看了一会儿，路奇示意帕里收拾东西，他们打算又转移回海边。

帕里也乐意换地方，速度的收拾好，虽然路奇跟他说当大家都喝醉了，也没怪帕里骚扰他的意思，但是帕里跟他呆一起，还是山洞这种半密封的空间，帕里觉得不自在。

等东西都收拾好的时候，路奇站在洞口等他，但帕里看着长毛猪王，纠结了一下，还是开口问到：“这个怎么办……”  
路奇听到这声还有点惊讶，他以为帕里打算一辈子不跟他说话了，可能一辈子夸张了点，但是在岛上的话他还是可以憋着不说的。  
路奇回过头来，才发现他指的是长毛猪王。本来路奇想着个帕里回到海边的时候再过来处理的，现在帕里问起，也照直跟他说了：【杀了。】

“……”  
帕里又回头看了下，长毛猪王这十天内瘦了很多，躺着都能看到点骨头的痕迹了，没有了之前那意气风发、威风凛凛的感觉。  
【帕里，你就算现在放了它，它也活不下去的。】  
帕里看着路奇，低下头，说：“我知道！”  
“那你动手，我出去给它挖个坑吧。”  
帕里说完，就带着东西先走。

路奇看着他帕里经过自己身边，还有点消极的样子，但他还记得把那两个獠牙捡上，是想留个纪念吗。  
等他走远了，确定他听不到自己的声音之后，路奇开口：“你应该也知道会发生什么吧，我来送你上路了，别说放了你你活不下去，就算可以，你也不愿意这样屈辱的活着吧。”  
猪王眼泪早就不流了，慢慢的闭上眼睛，全身放松下来。  
路奇一招送它上路。

等路奇把猪王的尸体带到帕里挖的坑旁的时候，看到帕里已经把那两只獠牙放在坑底。  
他看了帕里一眼，帕里说：“让它完整点吧！”然后开始填土，堆成个小土坡。

这个岛上的冬夏模式之间转换是无缝衔接的。  
因为夏岛模式的存在，这里的植物成熟迅速，而且冬岛模式降临也快，很多成熟的果子基本是瞬间冻住，现在一解冻，就纷纷掉下，很快融化的雪水，加上长毛猪王的尸体，一起滋润着这片土地，这里很快就会再次变成一片植物的乐园，供养更多植食性动物，如此往复循环。


	4. Chapter 4

八、

自从帕里游上岸之后，他们呆在这个小岛已经十八天了。  
还好这个岛是个以夏天为主的岛，物产丰富，两人也饿不死。  
可是不知道是思乡情重，还是之前冷着了，或者是被路奇的行为（或者是帕里他以为的自己的行为）吓着了，帕里发烧了。  
这次是真的发烧。

帕里烧得很厉害，他都烧了两天了，从上岛那天算起，那就是他们刚从山洞里搬过来没多久，帕里就烧了起来，一开始是手脚发软，后来就开始冷，脑袋昏昏沉沉，路奇已经把所有的皮毛都堆他身上了，他就抱着皮毛发抖。  
路奇也没什么好办法，用自己以前所学的一点点医学知识，就在附近找下有没有他认识的草药，等熬好水的时候，帕里几乎都昏迷过去了，路奇叹了口气，就捏着对方鼻子，等他憋不住气自己张开嘴的时候，灌他。  
路奇也遵循着所有医生都会给的建议“喝多点水”，路奇一直灌一直灌，好像还真有点用，帕里的烧也渐渐退了点。

这两天都是路奇在照顾他，帕里有点不好意思，觉得出状况的总是自己。  
路奇平时是个面瘫，有没有觉得帕里烦，帕里也看不出来。  
帕里还裹着皮毛躺着，路奇坐他旁边，帕里看着他的侧脸，忽然觉得，路奇还挺帅的。  
这十几天，岛上只有两人，基本都是路奇在照顾他，路奇也教了他很多平时他没注意过的细节。  
帕里在七水之都长大，心里只有造船和赌两件事，人的话，只有冰山先生和几个朋友，至于路奇，他一开始觉得他冷冰冰的，没多熟悉，自从有次在他赌场逃出来被路奇遇到后，之后他去赌场，基本都是路奇带他回来。  
慢慢的，大家在船坞都会习惯的把两人绑在一起谈，例如逗帕里，又被路奇揪耳朵了，又要路奇去赌场接人……

路奇被他盯着觉得有点奇怪，就低头看了下他。  
帕里的眼睛很亮，还有点天很亮很亮的那种淡蓝色，有点像七水之都下午三四点钟的时候，万里无云的天空的那种蓝色。  
“那天，我对你做了很过分的事吗？”帕里坦坦荡荡的问了出来。  
倒是路奇被他的坦荡弄得有点无语，这事是他反着来说的，帕里那天什么过分事都没做，做了过分事的是他自己。

路奇摇了摇头，并且明显一副不想再谈的样子对帕里说：【你好好休息吧，别想太多。】  
还伸手摸摸他的额头，确定草药熬的水是真的起作用了。

又过了三天，帕里终于彻底好了。  
他觉得自己能去杀个海王类，于是跟路奇说他要到附近逛逛。  
路奇也不知道他哪里来的自信，也没揭穿他的弱小，就点头表示知道了。

这次帕里走得有点远。  
他往森林深处走，期间还路过了当时埋葬长毛猪王的地方，那个小土坡上已经有各种植物幼芽零零星星的长出来了。  
帕里站了一会儿，又往森林内部走去。  
森林内部他一直没深入过，之前路奇不让他去，后来冬岛模式情况下，他都是躲山洞里面多，现在好不容易到夏岛模式了，他觉得他一定要看看，万一找到什么灵感，设计出新型船只呢，例如他可以设计个七星瓢虫型的，或者独角仙型的……

岛内深处冰雪融化不久，加上这里森林茂密，枯枝落叶堆在地上都厚厚的一层，踩上去咯吱咯吱响。  
树林中一个长长的银色影子一闪而过，帕里对危险的直觉提醒着他，别过去。  
他不是个不顾危险直冲的人，慢慢的转身，想原路退回去。  
一种细小的、有东西滑行过地面的声音在他身后传来的。  
帕里头皮直发麻，他已经知道那是什么了，是一条巨型的银蛇。

就凭那压在枯枝落叶上的滑行声音，他都能判断出这蛇大概有多大，肯定有他身子这么粗，一口活吞下他是毫无压力的。  
他现在缓慢的移动，不敢发出丝毫声响，希望那蛇没注意到他，这片森林动物那么多，吃点什么不好，别来吃他了。  
帕里一边祈祷，一边挪动着。  
但是很不幸，那蛇这次在他左边闪过，挂在他回去的路上一棵树枝上，高昂着脑袋，信子在动来动去。  
这蛇很漂亮，鳞片很细，通体若白银制成，两颗眼睛就如黑宝石那样，向着帕里的方向。  
帕里知道蛇的视力不好，这是上岛没多久之后，路奇教他的，跟他说了些常见动物的习性，但是路奇好像忘记告诉他遇见这种蛇怎么办了。  
或者路奇说过，是他没注意听，又或者，他听了，现在忘记了。

银蛇一直在用信子捕获周围的信息。  
帕里不确定它发现自己没有，这下连移动都不敢了。  
银蛇在树枝上挂了一会儿，慢慢的把脑袋向下沉，接触到地面之后，身子也跟着盘了下来，这时候，它又昂起了脑袋，高昂着的半身，比帕里还高点。  
帕里额头汗涔涔的。  
他身上的气息，好像吸引了蛇过来。

银蛇缓缓游动，帕里不敢动，眼光都散开，也不敢跟蛇对视。  
手在缓缓留出他的绳子，他在纠结用跑的，还是甩开绳子挂树上荡回去，但是蛇在树上好像荡得比他还快……

就在他觉得大蛇下一秒就要扑过来活吞了他的时候，一道金色闪过，他就看到蛇断成两截，颚部以下被利齿直接咬断，居然还有意识，嘴部一张一合，剩下的尾部，无意识的扭动，大量枯枝落叶被剩下那部分那种存生理的扭动给打乱，周围乱成一遭。

帕里跌坐了下来，腿都软了。  
本来涣散的目光，这时候才看清楚，那金色原来是只豹子，很漂亮很漂亮的一只豹子。  
这个岛上再出现什么生物，帕里都不会觉得奇怪了。  
豹子低头看到蛇的头部还一张一合的动来动去，前爪一拍，头部被拍走了，只剩下身子还在扭曲。帕里都想对水之诸神发誓，豹子刚刚真的在皱眉头。

豹子看着帕里，对他很好奇的样子，慢慢踱步过来。  
它的背部是金色的，腹部是浅色的，全身覆有黑色斑点，头部斑点较小，身体斑点较大，毛色鲜艳，体型高大，线条优美，在慢慢走过来的过程中，充满了力量的美感。  
显然是觉得那还在扭曲的蛇身子碍着它，它又一爪子，拍飞了剩下的部分。

现场就剩下帕里和豹子两个生物了。  
豹子在三米外以帕里为中心，绕着他走了一圈，一边走一边观察，然后在帕里面前停住。它居然趴了下来，但是眼睛一直盯着帕里，没有移开过，帕里也不敢动。  
豹子坐了很久，帕里才想起来，路奇也跟他说过豹子的习性，豹子一休息，就是休息很长时间的，它们很会调整自己，会用种猫科动物的习性来消遣时间。  
帕里脑中回想着这些的时候，看到豹子打了个哈欠，嘴巴长得大大的，舌头还一卷，好像豹子也觉得有点无聊，尾巴开始甩了起来，啪啪啪啪的，抽在落叶上。  
帕里本来还想着要不要趁豹子睡着了，他可以开溜了，坐了那么久，他腿都开始麻了，结果他觉得豹子的尾巴越甩越精神。

帕里调整下坐姿，就是他这么一动，豹子站了起来，又走到他右边，直接贴到帕里身上了。  
它伸出舌头，舔了舔帕里的右脸，它的舌头宽大潮湿柔软，舌头还带着点倒刺，划过他脸上的皮肤，他觉得很痒，而且不久之前，它才刚刚咬断一条巨蛇，嘴里还有股血腥味，熏得帕里心扑通扑通直跳。  
猫科动物有着爱玩弄猎物的本性。路奇也这样跟他说过。  
豹子这次前爪搭在了帕里的大腿上，它的前爪有软垫，现在它轻轻的搭了上来，会迷惑住猎物，如果不是帕里看到它两爪抽非那分成两段的巨蛇，帕里的心都被这柔软的肉垫给蹭软了。  
它低头蹭了蹭帕里的胸膛，然后长大嘴巴，从脖子到下巴又舔了一次。

帕里被这只豹子吸引住了，想伸手摸一摸那身漂亮的皮毛，但是又不敢。  
好像不满意帕里没有反应，它直接压了上来，帕里被豹子推倒在地上，豹子踩着他的肩膀，这次是左脸，从躺下露出的锁骨处开始，到脖子，到脸颊，到太阳穴，宽大的舌头也顺到了他的耳垂。  
就跟被豹子的口水洗了一遍一样，帕里觉得自己整个脸都湿哒哒的了。

帕里紧张得憋着呼吸，涨的脸都红了。  
豹子站在他旁边，放了一只前肢在地上，另外一只还搭在他身上，推了他一下，就跟滚圆木一样，推着帕里玩。  
侧躺、仰躺、侧躺、仰躺……  
帕里憋不住气了，长大嘴深呼吸了几次，胸膛一起一伏的。豹子停了推圆木的动作，脑袋伸到他胸膛上方，开始舔他的胸膛了，在舔弄了几次之后，帕里的背心被舔了上来，露出柔软的腹部，还有胸膛两点，被舔得都挺立了。

帕里都要疯了。  
他觉得这只豹子在调戏他，他不知道这只豹子为什么会这么人性化。因为豹子舔够胸膛之后向下移，豹子嗅了嗅他的下体，搭了个前爪上去，还揉了揉。  
帕里闭上了眼睛，这只有力的前肢有着柔软的肉垫，也有着尖利的爪子，只要它照着刚刚抽飞蛇头那样来一下，他以后就别想结婚生孩子了。  
豹子揉得他都抖了，它也觉得不好玩了，就跟帕里并排躺着，揣起了前肢，躺在帕里身边打了几个哈欠之后，睡着了。 

帕里也是无语，陪着豹子睡觉，但是他不敢睡着，就看着豹子，他觉得他闭着眼睛都能画出豹子身上斑点的形状的时候，豹子醒了过来，它伸了个懒腰，甩两下尾巴，见帕里还乖乖的躺它身边，好像很高兴的样子，又赏了他一顿口水，对着帕里的脸舔了几口，然后脑袋拱了拱帕里，双腿一跃，消失不见了。


	5. Chapter 5

九、

帕里等了一会儿，也没见豹子回来，就爬起身，快快跑了回去。  
当头气喘吁吁的跑到海边的时候，路奇正在烤肉，一幅惊讶的样子看向他，探了探头看一眼他身后，用眼神询问他有什么事这么着急的。

帕里拿碗滔了几碗水喝下去之后，才喘过气来。  
【你怎么这次去那么久？我都想进去找你了。】  
帕里摆摆手，缓了一下才跟路奇说下刚刚的事，当说到他差点不能结婚生孩子之后，路奇脸色有点黑了，沉默了下问他：【你有喜欢的女孩子了吗？】  
“没有啊！”帕里倒是否决得很快。  
【那你现在就想着结婚生孩子了？】  
“？？？”帕里一脑子问号看着他，不知道怎么回答，但同时觉得路奇问起来好像也没什么毛病。

路奇于是换个问法：【那你喜欢什么样的女孩子？】  
路奇还真的有点好奇了，在帕里这个耿直的脑袋里面，到底会喜欢什么样的女孩子。  
帕里也被问住了，托着下巴想了下，把他平时见过的女性都想了一遍，一个经常出现在他面前，经常跟他说话的女人——  
“卡莉法——哎哟——”帕里捂着脑袋惨叫一声。  
路奇此刻没有找到趁手的锤子，直接一拳头揍上去。

帕里捂着脑袋的时候才想起，路奇和卡莉法好像是同乡，难道他生气了……他为什么要生气……  
帕里被锤了之后也不说什么，有点赌气的直接拿起在烤的肉开吃了。

两人默默吃完之后，帕里看着大海，这时候太阳在岛的西面慢慢下沉，身后树林的阴影被太阳大角度的下沉拉得极长，天色也渐渐暗下来，他们都在这里呆了二十一天了，还没有一艘船经过。  
露露他们回去之后，应该会派人过来找自己吧。  
帕里情绪来得快去得也快，又开始跟路奇找话了：“你说我们不会在这里一辈子吧……”  
【不会！】路奇也一起看向海面，他没考虑过两人一辈子留在这里的事。

【帕里……】  
路奇叫了帕里一声，坐在他身边，点起了篝火。  
【其实那天，你没有发情扑我，是我对你做了很过分的事……】路奇拨动着篝火，一边往里面放薪柴。  
【我说谎了……】路奇说了半句，也不出声了，留下帕里一脸震惊的看着他。  
之前路奇骗他的时候，他都当真了，以为是自己发情想扑倒路奇，路奇反抗了最后才变成那样的走向的。  
他还愧疚了几天，也不知道怎么跟路奇说话，觉得很尴尬。  
结果现在路奇告诉他，这是反过来的，是我骗你的。

“你骗我，很好玩吗？”帕里都不知道怎么回应他好。  
现在又是晚上，他也不敢再一次跑出去了，帕里有点生气了。  
他生气不是路奇对他做了什么，而是被骗了。  
“有什么事不能坦荡说，骗我有意思吗？”  
【对不起！】路奇真诚的看着帕里，对他道歉了。

帕里移开目光，看向了别处，看到沙滩上两人的影子在摇曳的篝火之下一起跳动。  
这时候因为路奇跟他道歉，还比刚才那样靠近了一点，两人影子贴在一起了，看起来很是亲密。

【帕里……】路奇再叫了他一声，见他抬头看向自己，就然后低头吻了上去。  
帕里呆了，反应过来之后觉得脸上跟烧着一样，挣扎着想推开路奇，但是路奇扣着他肩膀的手是那么紧，他根本挣扎不开。  
这次是等路奇亲够了嘴唇才离开，但是手还是扣着帕里肩膀，深深的看进帕里眼里。  
帕里伸出两手立刻想推开对方，路奇松开他的肩膀，却一把抓住他的手腕，扭到了他的身后，用右手扣着。

路奇比他高半个头，从坐姿变成跪姿，又亲了上去，他居高临下吻着，帕里脑袋往下想躲，路奇空出的左手刚好派上用场，紧紧挑着他的下巴，在对方无意识的张开嘴巴的时候，舌头伸了进来带领着对方，逼着帕里仰着头，接受他的重新的、加重的亲吻。

帕里没经历过这样的亲吻，虽然两人已经发生过更亲密的关系，但是当时事中他是没印象的。  
平时看着女孩子都脸红的一个人，造船已经耗费了他大量精力，心思单纯，没往这方面想过。  
这次路奇侵略一样的亲吻，如同他今天见到的豹子咬死银蛇一样，强势、有力、迅速、猎物无法逃脱。  
帕里觉得自己口腔、舌头都没了知觉，呼吸也有点不畅，不知道过了多久，可能有几分钟，但也可能有一个小时了，路奇轻轻笑了下，捏了下他鼻子，意思让他好好呼吸。

路奇又坐了下来，两人差不多平高了，他也终于放开了帕里的手，改为抚摸着他的脸，并顺势压倒，又吻了下来。  
没有给帕里拒绝他的机会。  
路奇一只手挑开帕里衣服下摆，抚着他的腰侧，往上是胸膛、乳首、然后心脏的地方，感受着对方因为自己而心跳加快。  
路奇喜欢这种掌控一切的感觉，或者说，人都喜欢这样。  
特别是今天帕里躺平任他玩的感觉，让他在那天起的欲火，又一次烧了起来。  
是因为还在岛上，所以总是无意的吸入花粉吗？

不过帕里也很好骗，对他好一点，他就自动躺好让你玩了。  
被路奇这温柔对待着的帕里也情动了。他虽然容易害羞，但是也是个血气方刚的年轻小伙，被对方这么又摸又亲的，就算之前只是很好的同伴关系，但是经过这二十一天的生死相处，总会生出一点不一样的情愫。  
人在不同的环境，对待同样的人和事，感受是不一样的。  
但是此时帕里脑子里完全是不懂得分析这些分析那些的。  
此刻他能做的只是也把手举上来，抱住了这个比他更强壮的身躯。

这是个鼓励的信号。  
这是个肯定的信号。

路奇感到很愉悦。手也大胆的往下，握住对方，这位卡雷拉公司一号船坞的锯木、木钉工头，此时使出各种技巧来取悦他的情人。  
帕里不是他的同伴，但可以是他的情人，起码在这两年内，可以是路奇的情人。  
帕里觉得自己浑身的血液都聚集在了下体，热度都聚集在脸上。  
路奇握惯锤子和钉子的手粗糙又有力，此时握住帕里下体来取悦他，却变得温暖而又温柔。

帕里释放之后，路奇笑了笑，埋在他脖子上的脑袋上移，拨开他的金发，亲了那汗津津的额头。  
路奇就着液体来给帕里扩张，等对方进入了三根手指的时候，他才反应过来，路奇在不知道的时候已经撤去了两人的衣物。  
帕里更加紧张了，直觉的想挣扎，这个时候压制着他的路奇，让他想起了那只豹子，而他就是那条银蛇，被咬住脖子，无力的挣扎。

路奇已经忍不下去了。  
因为帕里是清醒状态下的第一次，他才这么有耐心的引导对方，特别是现在帕里的挣扎，更加刺激了他，猎物临死前的反扑，会让嗜血的猎者更兴奋。  
路奇压了上去，把双腿架上肩膀，直接进入对方。  
帕里痛得眼圈一下子红了，与手指无法相比的异物侵入，让他充满了恐惧，整个人都绷紧，没法放松，手上推拒着，嘴里喊：“路奇……路奇不要……”。  
这身体简直是为了他而生，无需调教就跟自己完全契合。  
他刚刚才确认了对方是自己的情人，也想让对方也享受到，于是他再亲上帕里，从双唇到耳垂，安慰的亲吻希望能安抚对方。  
可惜了，当初自己决定装个哑巴，要不还能出声安慰他。  
路奇一边加大力度，一边这样想。  
在帕里抱着路奇并唤着他的名字晕过去时，路奇心里还在想：  
你从七水之都的帕里，变成了我的帕里了吗？

第二天，帕里还是躺在路奇怀里醒过来的，不过醒过来的时候，他看到路奇已经醒了，对方亲了下他的额头，抱着他躺着不动。  
帕里也不知道说什么，躺在他怀里，听着对方的心跳声，慢慢的耳朵又红了。  
路奇看着他的耳尖都红了，就笑了起来，拍拍帕里，两人起来洗漱了。

这次是在帕里完全清醒的时候发生的关系，虽然路奇没开口说什么，但是他之后的行为，也跟个合格的情人一样，两人之间亲密的小动作也越来越多。  
可能是因为现在这岛上只有他们两个没被打扰，也可能是因为一起经历过这些日子，两人的感情发展的很快，起码在帕里的认知里，他们就如同普通的热恋情侣一样，感情迅速升温着。

而在岛上的第三十七天的时候，帕里刚刚不知道说了什么，路奇笑着捏他耳垂逗他，来接他们的船只终于来了。  
帕里高兴得都疯了，冲到岸边大声喊，拼命招手，向着船只欢呼。  
路奇看着帕里的背影，那个背影现在离他只有一个沙滩那么远，帕里站在沙滩上，阳光下，海水里，向着船只高兴的叫着，这种跟他本来完全不会有交集的生活，就算偶尔有点交集，最终也会离他而去。

帕里，以后不要怪我。路奇心里想着这句，也走到沙滩上去，跟帕里一起迎接接他们回七水之都的船只，那艘本该在原定的人生航道上行驶的船只，在偏离航道一个多月之后，是时候回到正确的航道上了。

而在两年之后，水之诸神来临的那个晚上，这两年熬的假糖全部变成了毒药，全部泼在帕里身上，他才知道，路奇这种所谓的道歉，到底意味着什么。

完


End file.
